Black and White Wings
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: With the newly resurrected Voldermort, Dumbledore has discovered something shocking. With a decision being made, Harry left to Japan for the summer in search of his birth family. Will he learn what real family is? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please check my page to check out how often I will be updating my multi-chapter stories as well as the polls that I might have up and running depending on when you're going to read this. Happy reading everyone! :)**

Harry wasn't sure what he felt at the moment. Numb was a good place to start, but also was anger. He sat on the edge of his bed back at the Gryffindor tower. His trunk was all packed and the bed was organized with careful care. Emerald eyes stared out of the window with blankness. Yet, underneath there was a storm brewing, much like the clouds in the sky. The young wizard, a mere 14 years old, thought back to what happened not even a week ago. He was kidnapped, along with Cedric, had some of his blood forcefully taken from him to help resurrect the famous, and current, Dark Lord, Voldermort. Unfortunately, through the attempt to get out alive, the older competitor, Cedric, died in the hands of the dark wizards.

 _Why did Cedric have to die?_

Harry repeated that exact thought for the last handful of days, since that day. In return, his mind whispered:

 _It's war_

The first time that he realized that, the adolescent paralyzed in realization. If things couldn't get worse, the Prophet started to print out that his claim of Voldermort being alive was a lie and that he sought out attention. _Why would I do that?_ _How would this benefit me?_ The teenager seethed in his mind. His teeth gritted to the point that they squeaked at the force. _Don't they care that somebody died?!_ A magical lamp that rested on his nightstand rose all a sudden and slammed into the wall, which resulted in it breaking.

Harry held his breath, almost flitching at what happened. As a moment went by, he inhaled noticeably and grabbed his wand. With a verbal repairing spell, the lamp was good as new. The black headed adolescent knew what just happened and knew why and how it happened. He tapped his wand against his palm in a steady, but fast, pace as he stared pointly at the now fixed object. _Bloody hell, I have to learn to control my magic._ He thought with annoyance. He had managed to control his magic mostly, but he never had the time nor chance to learn how to control it properly. As a result, there were small outbursts here and there.

Waving his wand with a non-verbal spell, the lamp lifted itself and was placed on the nightstand.

Out of nowhere, a _pop_ appeared.

This time, Harry did jump.

The cause of the pop was none other than Dobby. The wizard's muscles relaxed, but still had the tightness that refused to let go. That didn't change his friendliness that seeped into his voice.

"Hey Dobby-" He paused when he noticed a look of nervousness, almost invisible signs. "What's the matter?"

"Dumbledore wants to see Harry Potter."

Harry almost sighed, but stopped himself. The headmaster had avoided him for a good while, since the day that he was 'rescued' after the Third Task. Yet, he couldn't deny the man when he wished to speak with him.

"Now?"

Dobby nodded.

"Alright, I'll go. Thank you. Have a good summer Dobby!"

The free house-elf smiled almost a blinding smile. With an excited thank you and wishing the same in return, he disappeared in a _pop_. Harry allowed a real, small but fond smile appear on his lips. Even though the two had a rough start, they could rely on each other when need be. With a fond shaken of a head, the young wizard left.

-ooOOoo-

Dumbledore sat at his table with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the things that he had found out. If only he had known, he wouldn't have made some of the choices that he had. Now, he feared that his overlooking has led to many lives being destroyed when he could have done things differently. A few of those lives had been destroyed from the start, all because of him.

There was a knock. The headmaster knew exactly who it was and answered as he straightened a bit:

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Harry. His emerald eyes looked straight into an older, blue pair with a questionable look.

"Good afternoon headmaster. Dobby told me that you needed to see me?"

"Harry, my boy, please- sit."

The old man waved his hand towards the chair in front of his desk with tiredness. An eyebrow raised at the change of behaviour, as he was used to the cheerfulness that came from his headmaster. Without a word, Harry sat down, waiting for an answer on why he was there. Neither of the two talked for a long time, which was even stranger for the younger of the duo. This was the first time that the headmaster hadn't asked him if he wanted tea or lemon drops, which he always did. He went to break the silence first, but was beaten to it.

"Harry, what do you know about prophecies?"

Harry stared with surprise. _Where did this question come from?_ His eyebrows knitted as he asked:

"I wasn't aware that I was taking my Divination exam."

Dumbledore smiled a little and chuckled weakly at the answer. A little familiar shine reappeared in the old blue eyes. He replied with amusements, but tried to sound serious:

"You caught me." Harry shared a smile, as he saw through the joke. "But what do you know?"

"Well…" The black headed male huffed mentally at the thought, particularly at a certain professor. "They're visions that are set in stone. And… they're rare?"

He wasn't sure about the second part, but gave it out as a suggestion in the end anyways. Dumbledore nodded a little as he leaned back against his chair. He mused sadly:

"Yes, you are correct. They are somewhat set in stone. And, I'm afraid, they're also rare- _very_ rare."

"Sir?" Harry asked with a quiet voice. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ He wondered fearfully. He didn't want any more surprises. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if it was a surprise, or a particularly an unpleasant one. "Is something wrong?"

The reply that he received wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry, my boy."

Emerald eyes widened in shock.

"W-What? Sorry- wait- what-?"

"It's my fault for the life you are leading now. Your parents, your friend- your godfather!"

"You're not making any sense!"

Harry slammed his hands against the armchair handles and feet against the floor as he got up. His eyes darkening at having to remember at what he lost. His heart tightened at having to remember his mistake that led to his godfather now staying in hiding. He later would regret how he talked to the pained old man, but the forceful thoughts didn't allow him to do so now. Dumbledore didn't looked surprise. Instead, he expected that sort of tone. He explained:

"Years ago, before you were just born, a prophecy came to light. It spoke of Voldermort's downfall and the one who would defeat him. I heard it, one night 15 years ago, when I went to hire a teacher. I realized during that time that it spoke of you."

Harry stared in shock at the old wizard. His mouth hung open a bit and his body stood frozen, almost like a statue. In dead silence, he sat back down on his chair, his eyes never once left the man across from him. His mind ran a mile per second to try and figure out what was just said to him and how he should react. With his mind busy connecting the dots, he asked with an unknown tone:

"W-what?"

"The prophecy said that the child was born to a couple that escaped Voldermort three times. That he will be born as the seventh month dies. Voldermort would mark this child as his equal and that he will know the power that the Dark Lord knows not."

With a shaky hand, Harry touched his lightning bolt scar. It was the same scar that made him one of the most famous people in modern history and had changed his life forever. The bumpy hills that replaced the smooth surface that should be there almost mocked him. His fingers curled in as they forced a fist and rested on his lap. Was it normal for him to feel sick to his stomach? He gulped with a tight throat and asked as best as he could:

"How is it your fault?"

"I was careless. I should have picked a more private place to do an interview for a job that's purpose is to see what the future is. I didn't realize until it was too late that someone overheard it. I should have also thought carefully about you and the prophecy, in particular."

The way that Dumbledore spoke of him, almost as if he wanted to suggest something that was unknown to him, caught Harry's attention. The adolescent asked in confusion:

"Sir, what do you mean about me? What about the prophecy?"

"The prophecy, I just found out, was fake."

 _Fake, the prophecy is_ fake _._ Harry wasn't sure what he felt when he heard that. He wanted to thank whoever was up there for giving him a break. But, at the same time, he wanted to obliterate something for what the prophecy has cost him. He still tried to reason with the headmaster though, no matter what he thought about it.

"Fake? But my parents have-"

"That's what I thought, _all_ of us believed."

"Huh?"

Harry asked unintelligently, all the tense feeling replaced with pure confusion. Dumbeldore looked at him with understanding. He explained:

"I went to talk with your godfather about your situation right now. I revealed to him in private the prophecy. He pointed out something that we all have overlooked all this time. Harry, Sirius and I believe that Lily and James might have adopted you."

Unlike with the prophecy, the respond was quick:

" _Adopted_?"

"Yes. I haven't seen your parents before they introduced you for almost a year. I had sent them into missions one after the other, so we haven't crossed paths aside from letters. One day, when they returned, they showed you to everyone as their son. Unlike me, your godfather has seen them a bit more. He had commented that your mother, Lily, never looked pregnant. Yet, he, himself, didn't know much so he just took his best friend's word for it."

"But- wait a second! What other proof do you have?"

Dumbledore sighed softly and looked at the male with sympathy. He turned his chair around and stood up, walking over to his fireplace that contained a big fire. He turned his back to it to look at the teenager that was like a grandson to him. He admitted:

"I'm not too sure if I believe it myself, but we can check." He tilted his head towards a see through cup that had a lid on it. Harry looked at it with startle, as he hadn't noticed it before. He made a face at the smell, as he wondered how he could have missed it. "That potion is called _Legatum_ and its purpose is to show a family tree. All it needs is a bit of blood, just a few drops, and it'll show you on parchment your family tree."

Harry stared at the green, calm potion. His reflection bounced off of the clear glass. He focused his vision on both, wondering about the possibility. Lily and James Potter were his parents, or at least for his first year in this world. They had raised him as if he was their own, if the stories were true. Everybody told him he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. Was it possible, if it was true, to share features with someone through magic means? If it was true, what of his real family? Were they alive? Why did they abandoned him or gave him away? A familiar feeling bubbled up within his core, fear. But deep inside, he just _had_ to know now that it came to light.

"I'll do it"

He finally announced. Dumbledore didn't say anything but gave a smile of encouragement and proudness that of a grandfather. He went back to his desk and grabbed a blank parchment from a stack that set on the right side of his desk. He placed it in front of Harry. Next he pulled out a small pocket knife. Harry looked at the latter object in surprise and asked:

"Sir, where did you get a pocket knife."

"Ah, this?" The old man hummed happily, almost as if he remembered something. "It was a very interesting day. I went to Japan to visit a friend, whose a squib, and he took me touring in the muggle world. I found this and bought it. Truth be told, it's easier to carry and use than chanting a cutting spell. It's especially true when I don't want to use a lot of magic for a simple task. Quite handy!"

Harry smiled in amusements. It was rare when a wizard that grew up in a wizarding environment would act so carefree or curious about a muggle device, no matter how small it was. Aside from a few at Hogwarts and Arthur Weasley, there weren't many situations that led to this sort of conversation.

"I'm happy that you find it useful sir." He looked confused at the three objects. "Um… what should I do sir?"

"Ah yes- almost forgot to explain. I'm afraid that my old age is starting to catch up to me. Now, this is what you do. Cut your hand, preferably a finger, and let a few drops of blood fall into the potion. Yes, yes, like that. See how it's turning purple? That means that you put enough. Now, you need to drink it, wait- here take this to stop the bleeding for now so don't use your hand. Now you wait a minute for the potion to collect any other data in your body that you might not have provided. Then let another few drops of blood fall onto the parchment and watch."

Harry did as he was told and accepted the dark blue napkin. While he waited a minute he asked:

"Sir, what would happen if I am adopted?"

"If it is true, then I'm afraid that I can't let you go back to your aunt and uncle. I had placed a blood ward there for your protection against Voldermort and his followers. For it to work you needed to live with your closest relatives. We will see about the living arrangements later."

Harry looked surprised, but felt something else. _If they protected me from the outside, why didn't they protect me from those animals as well?_ He thought angrily. He wanted to point it out so badly, but if he was adopted then there was nothing to say. Those wards have failed from the start and it wasn't the headmaster's fault as he hadn't known either. Finally, the minute was up and Harry went to do the last step. He forced the thoughts of the news about the wards back into his mind, as it no longer mattered. If he wasn't adopted, then he would have to accept his life with his so called family and continue to live with them for a few more years. He knew that in the Wizarding World the adult age was 17, and by that time he would be long gone if he had anything to say about it.

The few drops of blood started to spread across the page to form a family tree. The tree itself went several generations until the parchment wasn't long enough for the rest to show up, so it ended with the 15th large branch. Harry didn't pay any attention to the large family tree, as the only thing that he cared about was who his parents were.

"What the-"

He begun but his voice caught in his throat at what he saw. Right in front of him were two _unfamiliar_ names, where his parents should be. Both had a line connected to his individual gold box. In that gold box was his current name, Harry Potter, and a birth one, _Tamotsu Kudo_. Next to his name was a second line that stretched to the side, landing on a box with a different name. That name had a line of its own that connected to the two unfamiliar names. Harry learned enough about a family tree back in elementary school to know what this meant. He had a sibling named _Shinichi Kudo_ and his parents were _Yukiko Kudo nee Fujimine_ and _Yusaku Kudo_. If he had to guess by the white lines that were attached to the four of them, and compare them to the black lines of everyone else's, they were alive.

"This… I can't believe it."

Harry voiced with a trembling voice. Up until he was 11, his aunt and uncle told him that his parents were drunk drivers that died in a car accident. Then the magical world told him that they were brilliant and amazing witch and wizard that fought bravely in the last Wizarding War. Now, he had different parents that he had no idea about along with a sibling. With his mind cooped up, he allowed the headmaster to turn the parchment around so that he could look at the names. A rare serious look covered the older man's face. He voiced in several mumbles:

"I see… this is a surprise… it does explain a lot… and you're related to _them_."

"Sir, you know them?"

Harry asked tiredly.

"My boy, the Fujimine was an honourable and powerful family for a _millennium_. Their powers knew no bound and they were feared by many. From the stories that I've heard, almost every family member had a different specialty. These specialties were either gifted in birth or mastered with rare ease. Unfortunately, the family died out with only two legacy left, or _three_ from the looks of it."

Harry tensed at the thought that he had no family left aside from his parents and sibling.

"Now what?"

He finally voiced out. Dumbledore looked at the teenager and interrogated him:

"What would you like to do with this information?"

Harry eyes widened a bit in surprise that he had a say in this. All his life he was told what to do. Even in Hogwarts he was told what to do by his professors, peers, enemies and friends. It was especially rare when he had a say in something. This begged the question. What _did_ he want to do? He had no idea about who these people were. For all he knew, they could have forgotten him already. Yet, what if they didn't? What if they were still looking for him, after all these years?

Harry thought back to the one true family that he knew of, the Weasley's. They were the family that he always wanted and never had. They cared for each other and were always there when one of them was under the weather or hurt. Some, like Ron and Percy, may dislike one another, but they still had each other's backs when it counted. Aside from them, there was Sirius. The man may be his godfather, but he had been in Azkaban for so many years that his mental state was a concern in of itself. He was in no position to look after a child, no matter the age, when he could barely look after himself as he was in hiding.

Harry's shoulders heaved down with sadness. What did he want? He wanted a family to call his own. He wanted to go back during the summer time to a real home. He wanted someone to write to aside from his friends. To write to people that he knew cared for him in a much deeper level than a friendship could afford. He wanted to feel the love of a parent. He _starved_ for that sort of attention, as he was neglected for most of his life. Watching how real parents treated their children, he wondered what it felt like.

"Am I selfish for wanting to find my birth family and get to know them?"

Harry asked almost fearfully. Dumbledore looked at him in surprise.

"Selfish-? Harry, what sort of a question is that? Of course it's not selfish. What makes you believe that?"

"I-It's nothing, s-sir. S-So what do I do now?"

The old man looked at him with suspicion, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he voiced an idea:

"The family is located in Japan, last time I checked. You can use this upcoming summer to search for them. When September comes, you can return if you wish. You don't have to fulfill the prophecy anymore."

"I would like that." Harry admitted then paused in remembrance. "Sir, I don't care if the prophecy is fake or not. I _will_ come back in September. Voldermort is back and I'm not going to abandon anyone. If he wants me dead so badly, then he can try. I will not go down so easily."

Dumbledore looked at the young man in front of him with admiration. It had been a long time since he had seen a person, much less a teenager, so determined to do good. He smiled sadly at the thought. It appears that once he would leave, the world would be put in good hands. He felt like a whole weight has been pushed off of his shoulders. His sadness and guilt over his decisions has lightened a bit, but it still would take a long time before he forgave himself.

"Then I believe it's time for you to head to Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared out of the plane's window with boredom. He flew on the machine for who knows how long and wished to stretch his legs, but what to do once he got up was a problem. Though, he had little to complain as he had a first-class seat, thanks to the money his adopted parents left him. Still, there wasn't much to do as he couldn't do his summer homework without someone catch him. He couldn't get caught by muggles, after all.

Finally, sight of a city appeared. The view had replaced the ocean and sky. Harry leaned back against his chair and thought about what happened for the last few days.

The only ones that knew about his plans were the headmaster and Hedwig. As far as anyone else was concerned, he was with the Dursley's. At first, he wanted to tell his best friends about the newfound discovery, but since the tournament and Ron's betrayal, Harry was less inclined to share such a deep secret with anybody. It didn't even matter at that point that Hermione was on his side, mostly. He caught the glimpses of doubt sent to him from her direction. He wasn't stupid, thank you very much.

Hedwig was happy, excited and nervous for him. That was until she learned that they were to travel the muggle way. They were to go via an airplane. That meant that she had to be stuffed in a part of an airplane with other animals in total darkness. That was a rather painful experience on his part. Harry was sure that she would have her revenge on him once they arrived, because the pecking attack was only the beginning of her plans.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at what that owl could come up with. Most days she was a mother hen, but there was that particular event or comment that would have her unleash her inner animal pride. He sighed and leaned back as he thought about what else he learned.

For him to go to Japan, he had to make sure that he had access to his banking in a different country. Apparently, he now had full access to all the vaults and could claim his title of Lord Potter. This was what led him to wear his Potter ring on his index finger. It almost felt like the ring was made for him, because it was the exact size. Either that or it had magic on it to resize, if he suspected right. It didn't matter though, because aside from the invisibility cloak and the photo album, Harry didn't really have much that belonged to his parents. The vaults themselves were filled with money and generations of belongings, so they didn't count.

Harry finally snapped out of his mind when he heard the pilot say:

"Please buckle your seatbelts. We're soon to arrive to Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for picking our airline and have a nice stay."

Right afterwards a robotic female voice said the same thing, but in Japanese. Harry listened carefully, to make sure that he understood her. The foreign words were a bit hard to pick up, but once he concentrated he understood. With a smile of relief, the teenager buckled his seatbelt. He threw a glance to his bracelet, something that Dumbledore gave him. It was supposed to help him understand and speak in Japanese. But reading and writing he would have to learn the hard way. That would be hard, but he couldn't really do much about it.

Harry adjusted his hat to cover the scar as a flight attendance walked by to check if everyone had their seatbelts on. Once she left, he looked outside the window once more and watched as they descended.

Once they'd land, the first thing that Harry would have to do was get a hotel room.

-ooOOoo-

Mouri Kogoro prided himself as a great detective. His fame as the _Sleeping Kogoro_ only made it more obvious. Yet, even after all his years of experience being a police officer and a detective, the last thing that he expected was for his father to call him in the middle of a slow work day to tell him rather shocking news: the younger missing son of the Kudo's has been found.

"What do you mean he's found?" The son shouted as he glared at the telephone. His yell echoed throughout the empty apartment and office, only for Kogoro to continue, "It has been almost 15 years since he was kidnapped!"

"Mhm," His father hummed from the other side with carefreeness. "I've been contacted by an old friend of mine who is the headmaster of the boy. To tell you the truth, I was shocked myself. With his past and finding out about being adopted at the worst possible time, I feel bad for him, poor kid. Gave him a choice to stay with me, but he declined. He said that he wanted to find his family on his own, so he probably is at some hotel in Tokyo. I just brought him to one of the most popular hotels in Tokyo."

Kogoro felt a headache start to form. He knew his father, and he knew that he would take this opportunity to play with the people around him. If nothing more, it was to appease his boredom due to retirement. He almost groaned and face palmed at the choice of words his father chose to mess with him. He gritted his teeth as his pride was eaten away by the urge to beg. He growled out through his teeth with impatience:

"Stop messing with me, dad. At least tell me something that could help us find him."

The old man on the other side of the phone laughed.

"He just became a Lord back in the UK, so he's wearing a rather shiny ring. You're a detective, _the_ famous Sleeping Kogoro, so I'm sure you'll find him. Tell Ran-chan and Eri-chan hello for me. Bye, bye."

The man cheerfully said farewell. Before Kogoro could stop him, the line went dead. The detective hung his head there with fury, his grip on the phone tightened harshly.

"That old man"

He said slowly with anger. Without a second thought, he called his wife. Once there was a _click_ , the detective said first:

"Eri, you wouldn't believe this."

-ooOOoo-

On the other side of the phone, a shocked 38 years old wife and lawyer sat in pure shock. Her brain was on overdrive, as she thought about everything that her husband told her. She remembered that day, over a decade ago. She remembered how her best friend had given birth, but her happiness was ripped away by a vengeful doctor. She had never seen her friend so devastated before. It was almost like her youngest son had died in her arms, but worse.

If this was true, then this could be the greatest thing to befall the Kudo family.

For a moment, her brain finally stored all the information that she was given. The first thing she thought she stated:

"We have to tell the Kudo's."

"No, absolutely not."

Kogoro rejected the idea on the spot, which made the woman double back in surprise at his rare seriousness. She tried to talk some sense into him:

"Dear, do you realize how happy they would be?"

"I do realize and I understand why you would want to tell them. There is a reason as to why I called you. I need you to get everything that you can about this case, just in case it's a false alarm. If not, then there'll be a lot that the court system would want answered."

"False alarm? Mori-san may be bored because of the retirement. He may be a manipulator during that boredom or a simple prankster. But he wouldn't pull something like this off for his amusements!"

Eri wasn't given an immediate respond. The harsh silence hung almost in a torturous manner. A deep male sigh came through. Her husband said with tiresome:

"I know he wouldn't, but this isn't something that we should take lightly. I don't want to give the Kudo's false hope."

"I…"

Eri wanted to say something in responds, but the last part made her pause. Her eyes stared into space as she thought about her best friend, Yukiko. She didn't know how she would react if she was looked at with a look of sadness and betrayal. Finally, she replied in defeat:

"Alright… I'll be quiet about it. But you'll have to find him fast. Yuki-chan called me not that long ago. She told me that she and Yusaku-san will come back for a visit in a few days."

"Damn!" Her husband cursed. He said in a hurry, "I'm calling Inspector Megure. I'll call you back."

Without a farewell, both hung up and went to do their part of their jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lied on his back on the bed. He paid no attention to anything other than the ceiling. Hedwig was out of her cage. She sat down right beside his head, as she groomed his hair in a way to ask what was wrong. The teenager turned over to rest on his side. His eyes looked at the owl with conflict.

"I don't know what to do, Hedwig, now that we are here."

The female owl _hooted_ in confusion.

"I mean, I need to find where the Kudo family live and then what? If they don't know about the magical world, how can I explain to them about being their missing son?" He frowned. "I can't exactly show them the parchment. The hospital wouldn't be a good idea either, because I don't know where I was born. Plus, I can't exactly ask them to make a blood test or whatever it is called without an explanation. It'll even look suspicious for a foreigner to walk around asking each hospital about if Tamotsu Kudo was born there."

Harry groaned with frustration as a headache started to form. With frustration came anxiety which in turn became panic. He voiced out without thinking:

"What if they don't remember me? I-I mean it has been- what, 14 years since I've been here? If they do remember me, what if they don't want me? They have a son, f-for all I know he could be enough for them to handle. Also the magic could freak them out. A-And- ow!"

Harry cried out when Hedwig pegged his head hard a couple of times. He grabbed the spot in pain, wincing louder when his headache grew dramatically. He didn't notice the owl flew over to map of Tokyo and grabbed it with her claws. She flew back and dropped it on the teenager's lap. The wizard opened his eyes and grabbed the map in confusion. He stared at it for a long few moments of silence before he finally understood what his friend tried to tell him. He grinned:

"I should shut up and look for them first. Then I'll worry, when the time comes."

Hedwig nodded and hooted, proud that he understood.

"But first, I'll need to go shopping. I definitely need to check out the Wizarding shopping center and find a dictionary from the muggle side to help me read." He sighed at the thought, "Maybe during that time I can find somebody that would direct me to their house."

-ooOOoo-

"Mouri, if you're screwing with me here-"

Inspector Megure began in a warning tone, while he stared at his former co-worker. The tall detective sighed, ignoring all the looks of confusion around them by the other officers.

"I'm not, Inspector Megure. Do you really think I would pull this off, especially when I'm bringing Eri into this?"

The short Inspector didn't say anything, but his look of skepticism said it all.

"Look, Inspector, if we don't find him within a couple of days, the Kudo's will arrive. If and when they'll find out that their youngest son may be alive, they'll start to push their noses into dangerous places. It'd be best if we find out if this is a false alarm or not. Just imagine if we don't get it done."

Kogoro asked with a raised eyebrow while both his hands were in his pockets. Megure almost flinched at the thought and memory of the couple. The last thing that he wanted was for those two to do something that would end with dire consequences. He sighed and looked at his friend in the eye:

"I'll have to pull a lot of strings for this search to take place. If this is really a false alarm, it'll be on your head."

Kogoro almost wanted to gulp at the thought. He really didn't want to get into trouble with the Tokyo police, but if it was true… _that old man better not be pulling our legs_ , he thought with a grumble.

"Understood"

"Very well, what do you know about the kid?"

The private detective's shoulders heaved down. _He would never believe me_ , he thought knowingly. His father just loved to make things difficult for him. He should have never pushed his father into retirement. It had caused nothing but trouble for the son.

"Kudo's kid became a lord in the UK."

The Inspector's eyebrows rose so high that they hid beneath his brown hat. He gave the man a look of disbelief:

"You expect me to believe that?"

"That's what my dad said."

Megure shook his head at the answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as he didn't know what to do or say next. He knew his friend's parents, specifically his father. He also knew what he was like nowadays. Yet, what if it was true? What if, somehow, the kid got to the UK, became a son of some rich people and became a lord in the end? That, in itself, rose many more questions. He finally stated in defeat:

"I don't even want to ask how he got to the UK and became a lord at a young age. Anything else?"

"Dad said that the kid has a ring that showed he was a lord. He also mentioned something about his past, and that he had found out in the worst time possible." Megure sent a look of surprise to Kogoro at that last part. What the heck happened for the last decade and a half for the kid? Still, the black headed private detective continued. "He's also staying at one of the popular hotels here."

"Hm…" The shorter man pondered. He finally barked. "Tagaki-kun!"

A tall, thin man almost tripped from his place in the crowd. He quickly ran over and exclaimed:

"Yes Inspector?"

"Get me a map of Tokyo. Make sure that hotels and other commercial related businesses are on the map."

"Yes Inspector!"

With that, the slight tanned man ran off to get the map with a confused but yet determined look. A young woman stepped forward once he was gone and asked in curiosity:

"Inspector Megure, what is going on?"

The Inspector _humed_ as he looked at the woman. It was then that he finally noticed that they had a crowd practically surrounding them. It appeared that Kogoro realized it too, since he stared at the group of people with wide eyes. The famous Sleeping Kogoro turned to look at the female cop and asked with clear disbelief:

"You don't know about the case of the missing Kudo kid?"

The woman blinked at him a few times with a look of confusion. Her eyebrows knitted at what she heard.

"Mouri-san, the Kudo's has only one kid."

Kogoro _tched_ then he sighed. He looked around them and took note that a few of the male officers had a look of realization but the rest were clueless and shocked. He turned his head back to the duo and corrected the only officer woman of the first division:

"Detective Sato, they have _two_ kids. Kudo Shinichi has a younger brother by the name of Kudo Tamotsu. He was missing before he was even a day old because of some crazy doctor."

Megure rolled his eyes at the description of the doctor. He explained further to Sato:

"The doctor had a grudge against Yusaku-kun for putting his son, who committed three murders, into jail. All we got out from him was that he took the baby and hired someone to take the kid and dump him somewhere to die. We found his partner and after getting the name of the location searched, but we never found the boy." He looked at Kogoro. "That is why I'm having a hard time believing he's alive. We declared him dead after a few months of nothing but search."

Sato felt anger boil inside of her at what she heard about the doctor. She saw a lot of things throughout her career, which ranged from kidnapping to suicide and murder. She also saw a hurricane of emotions which ranged from sadness to satisfaction from either the families of the deceased or the one behind the crime. Yet, she never heard or saw of such a case where an innocent child was pulled in the middle of it all. She roared:

"You're telling me that a doctor planned to get an innocent newborn killed for that?!"

All the men in the room flinched. Just at that moment, the tall man returned with a fairly big map. He looked startled at the direction of his girlfriend, whom turned to him and exclaimed with her arms thrown into the air:

"Tagaki-kun, you wouldn't believe this!"

For once, the herds of men were glad that they didn't have the female officer as a girlfriend or more. They looked at Tagaki with a look of pity, who could only slowly walk around the woman and hand over the map to a rather amused Inspector.

"Um… Sato-san, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down after what I was just told?"

Sato growled. Her fingers itched to curl around that doctor's neck and maim him. Not even the criminals that she met had ever thought of doing something like that to a newborn. The brown headed boyfriend gently grabbed her and told her:

"How about we talk over it over some tea? Excuse us."

Tagaki sent the latter part to the detective and Inspector before he pulled Sato out of the room. Megure shook his head at the duo, as he knew that they'd be fine. He pushed aside a bunch of papers and unrolled the giant map while he murmured:

"So the kid is in a popular hotel."

"Damn, there's too many of them."

Kogoro almost growled the thought out loud as he stared at the map.

"Inspector Megure, if I may give a suggestion."

One of the men voiced out as he stepped out of the crowd. The Inspector and private detective looked up from the map to stare at the man. Megure waved his hand for him to continue. The curly headed man looked at Kogoro and pointed out:

"You said that the kid is from the UK and that he just found out about being adopted. Japanese is rather easy to speak if a foreigner knows where to look, but reading and writing is another matter, especially with a limited of time. For any foreigner like him, it'd best if he went to one of the hotels that were built for foreigners rather than stay in one where he can't communicate in well."

Kogoro stared at the map in deep thought. Megure smiled a bit and exclaimed:

"Good thinking there, Shiratori-kun."

"That would cross out most of the hotels." The tall detective spoke out as he took a pencil and begun to circle a few places. "That would leave us with three hotels."

The shorter man looked at the map and said with skepticism:

"These are rather expensive hotels, too. The cheapest is the closest to Downtown. Still, if it is true then he's a lord, so we can't cross anything out." He looked at Kogoro. "Did you find out his name?"

The black headed man sighed and shook his head. He stated with scratching the back of his head:

"Dad wouldn't say anything about the name, not even a hint other than he was raised in the UK. This means that he could use either his real name or his birth name to sign in. With these being foreigner populated hotels it'll be harder to pick him out. The most we can do is look at these hotels and keep a close eye on the Kudo residence. Dad said that the kid wanted to find his family on his own, but he may ask around anyway."

Megure thought for a brief moment over the information before he decided that it sounded right. He turned to the large group of people and barked:

"Half of you will stay here in case a murder takes place, which means that you will have to stay behind Shiratori-kun." He sent a pointed look at the other Inspector. "The rest of you I want to split into two groups. One of them is to go to the Kudo resident undercover and keep an eye out for a kid in his mid-adolescence. Everyone else, I want you to look at the map, remember the name of the hotels, go there and ask around for a Scottish, British, Irish or a Welsh kid around that age who came alone. The kid should look the same as he did at his birth, which is black hair and pale skin. He should also be wearing a ring, specifically on the index finger if he really is a lord. Is that understood? Good! We have a few days to find him, so move out!"

With a loud 'yes sir' 4 men went to the map while the other 6 left to get ready for their undercover mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was not having a good day. He spent all of the morning and half of the afternoon trying to find the Japanese Magical Community but came into a dead end one after the other. He was pretty sure that the old man told him that the entrance was somewhere in downtown. _Yeah, that is a great description_ , he thought in sarcasm. Emerald eyes looked all around at the ghost-like sidewalks and almost empty small roads. _Where the heck am I?_ He wondered as he took out his map.

Out of nowhere, his stomach growled in anger for being ignored. Harry's face soured a bit at the feeling. He had planned to get lunch at the magical community, but it looked like he had to have a change of plans. Harry looked around once more. His shoulders heaved down when he came face to face with nothing but Japanese writing. He scratched the back of his head and grumbled:

"Where's a restaurant?"

With no point in using the map, Harry folded it and put it away in his bag then continued to walk along the sidewalk. The sun heated the back of his neck, which caused him to rub it with frustration. His eyes browsed over the windows to look inside when something caught his eye.

"Café Poirot"

He read out loud in a murmur. For once that day, a smile bloomed across his face. He didn't really care that it was a café. _Anything_ was better than being hungry. He patted his jeans' front pockets and felt his wallet. Thank Merlin that the Goblins kept up with muggle technology and knew how to use credit cards, or the young wizard would have found his situation extremely awkward. One didn't carry around hundreds of coins or paper money nowadays, not when there was something that could transfer the money from a bank. With a skip in his steps, Harry walked into the café. A soft _ding_ announced his arrival. A female worker was there to greet him right away with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Café Poirot. Is it just you or are you waiting for someone?"

Harry was surprised at the cheerfulness, since all day today he was greeted with weird looks. He couldn't help but return the smile. Her cheerfulness was contagious. He replied:

"I'm alone"

"Then follow me." The brown headed young woman guided Harry to one of the tables. Once he was seated, she gave him a menu. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order. What do you want to drink?"

"I'd like some tea."

"Sure, anything specific?"

"If you have black tea, that'd be great."

"I'll go check if we have any."

Harry sent her a thankful look then looked at the menu. The second that he saw it was written only in Japanese, he sighed in defeat. _Bloody Hell, I wish that the charm would allow me to read in Japanese too._ He thought with another sigh. There were a few pictures, but he had no idea what the food was really except for the sandwich. A small voice in the back of his head started to nag at him that somebody was watching him. He frowned deeply and looked up over his big circular glasses. Even though it was slightly blurry, he could make out an outline of a person behind a desk. He lifted his head a bit and saw that a blond, tanned young man looked at him with a wondered look. Before he could say anything, the worker asked from across the counter:

"Can you read in Japanese?"

Harry looked at him with startle at the question. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked with a sheepish smile:

"Am I really that obvious?"

"A little" The blond man smiled in amusements. "You need any help?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

Harry replied awkwardly. He was almost 15 for Merlin's sake, yet he had to have someone help him read. It didn't even matter at that point that it was a language in which he knew next to nothing about. If one of his classmates were there, specifically Malfoy, he knew that he'd be laughed at. The worker came over and sat next to him. He started to read the menu. Harry listened carefully until he fell upon something that he tried last evening and rather liked.

"I'd like the Miso soup. Thank you for the help… um…"

"Amuro"

"Thank you for the help Amuro-san."

The woman returned at that moment with a steaming cup. She placed it on the table and asked in confusion as to why her co-worker was next to the customer:

"Is something the matter?"

"I was just helping…"

Amuro paused as he looked at the customer for his name. Harry saw a look in his eyes that made him almost tense. He said slowly:

"Potter"

The blond worker simply smiled and explained to the young woman:

"I was just helping Potter-san read the menu, Azusa-san."

The woman, Azusa, looked between them startled.

"Read?" She turned to the customer. "Sir, you can't read Japanese?"

It wasn't meant to be rude in anyway, Harry knew that. The woman looked genuinely confused and worried, probably because she thought that she didn't bother to check if her customer could read the language. He couldn't really blame her as he didn't talk like a foreigner thanks to the bracelet. He comforted her with a small smile.

"No, but it's alright thanks to Amuro-san."

"If you're sure…" The light grey eyed woman replied with a small worried frown. "Did you decide to order anything?"

"Oh yeah, he wanted to eat your famous Miso soup."

The male worker said cheerfully before Harry could speak. The English teenager sent him a calculated look. He received a smile that he knew right off the bat was fake. He received it many times in his life. _There's something off about the guy, and I don't like it. Do Death Eaters even go as far as Japan?_ No… he couldn't be a Death Eater. For one, the man's sleeves were pulled up to his elbows to show clear tan skin. Another hint was that Death Eaters were mostly purebloods that wanted nothing to do with the muggle side of the world other than to take over. At least, that was how it was in Britain. Harry wasn't quite sure how it was in Japan. Third, Dumbledore had assured him that Asia as a whole was not interested in Voldermort. As far as they cared, it was the Europeans problem. So, if he wasn't a Death Eater, what was he?

Azusa's worried and slight guilt was replaced with a beaming smile. Before she left, Harry quickly said after her:

"Thank you for bringing the black tea, Azusa-san!"

The woman sent a smile over her shoulder and disappeared to the back kitchen. This left the two males alone, which made Harry twice as paranoid. As far as he knew, the Dark Lord was back and his Death Eaters were out there somewhere. The guy was more than he appeared to be and he knew too much just by glancing at him. The teenager took out his Tokyo map from his bag and asked the watchful worker sarcastically:

"Is there something on my face Mr. Detective?"

The man looked surprised at what he was called. He chuckled then pointed out:

"Aside from a scar, not really." Harry took note of the reaction from what he called him. It was a mere sarcastic name, but from the looks of it he seemed to have nailed it on the head. _So, he's a detective…_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by the tanned man pointing out. "You're lost."

Harry stared at Amuro for a long moment. Both held each other's gazes. He asked slowly:

"What makes you think that?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, but I doubt that you would like it if I point the hints out."

"Why do I bother?" The black headed teenager muttered to no one particularly. He may as well. "Yes, I'm lost. Where am I?"

Amuro decided to take pity on the adolescent and undid the map before he placed it onto the table carefully, so to not disturb the tea. The small smile never left his face, since he found it rather amusing how easy it was to rile up this kid. He pointed out the spot on the map while he answered:

"We're here, in District 5."

Harry blinked several times as he stared at the spot on the map and where downtown was. He exclaimed rather loudly:

"Bloody hell! How did I get all the way here?"

This caused Amuro to laugh, which sounded rather genuinely from the wizard's point of view.

"That's one of the hints. Unless you're looking for the Mouri Detective Agency, a few local restaurants or a residence, I very much doubt that you knew where you were going."

Emerald eyes glared up at an amused dark blue pair. A small headache started to pound against his head, which caused the 14 and half year old male to sigh. He reaches over to his tea. When he started to sip, he almost hummed in appreciation at a familiar and, yet, somehow, more delicious taste. He placed the cup down and turned to the man. He explained:

"I kind of am looking for a residence, or more so a family. Do you know where the Kudo family lives?"

Amuro, for once since they met, looked startled at the boy. He raised an eyebrow at the question. He knew of only one Kudo family, but it couldn't be them… could it? He asked:

"Can you be more specific?"

"Um… what were their names again…?" The wizard muttered to himself as he tried to remember. He stared at the names a lot since he found out about his birth family, but the names were so foreigner that he wasn't used to them, yet. "Yu… Yusek… Yusuke… Yusaku! One of them is named Yusaku, Kudo Yusaku I guess if we go by Japanese naming system."

The worker looked at him with wide eyes. _What in the world does he want with_ them _? Who is he? Potter…_ He studied the lad in front of him once again for a quick second. _Black hair, green eyes, scar on forehead, teenager and has a ring on his index finger. I'll have to store that information for later. Something tells me that it'll be important._ He answered slowly:

"I do know where they live. What is it that you want from them?"

Harry shifted a bit in his seat, unsure of how to answer. He hadn't thought about thinking of a respond if a person asked him that question. Should he say the truth or…? He replied with careful wording:

"I have business to do with them."

First thing that Amuro wanted to do was sent the boy a look of disbelief. What could a teenager want to do with them? With how guarded his body was and serious eyes, he couldn't deny that the teenager was serious. He explained:

"They're not home, last time I heard."

Harry's eyes widened. He stuttered in disbelief:

"W-What do you mean they're not home?"

"Mouri-sensei told me once that they're doing a lot of traveling. Not even their son is home at the moment."

"Oh…"

The respond was so quiet that Amuro almost didn't catch it. He watched the shoulders heaved down in almost a defeat manner. The green eyes glazed over with disappointment, sadness and regret? What the heck was going on with this kid? In a rare moment, the man hadn't thought about what he would say next. He suggested:

"Do you still want to know where they live?" Harry didn't look at him, but nodded in silence. The tanned man towered the map and pointed out the place easily enough. "They live here, in District 2. If I remember correctly, they live on Block 21."

The teenager nodded in thanks. He grabbed the map to fold it. The silence between them broke when Azusa returned with a bowl, chopped sticks and a spoon.

"Here you go Potter-san."

Harry gave her a weak smile and thanked her before he turned his attention to the food. The workers went back to their separate jobs. Both kept a subconscious eye on their only customer.

Harry ate his food a bit sloppily, as he wasn't used to chop sticks. He mostly ate the soup with the spoon that was provided. If his mind was more into the food, he would have tried harder to eat better. Yet, his mind was on another matter. _They're gone- particularly traveling the world, if what that guy said was true. Not only that, but my older brother isn't even there. What am I going to do now? Do I still go to the house or should I return to England?_ Even though yesterday he had a hard time deciding what to do, it still broke his spirit. With the nightmares becoming more frequent and sleeping became rarer by the night, along with problems back in England; the reunion was pretty much what kept Harry going. Unconsciously, he rubbed his newly scarred arm.

Soon, Harry finished his food. He had lost whatever appetite he had when he found out the news. That was particularly sad, because the food was delicious.

 _I may as well get back to the hotel._ Harry thought as he got up to pay. At the cashier, Azusa asked in concern as she gave the receipt to her customer after he paid:

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" He replied automatically. "Can you tell me where I can get a ca-taxi?"

The woman still looked worried for him, but answered anyways as she pointed to the direction.

"If you go down there and walk for 9 minutes, you'll be able to get to a main road. There'll be a lot of taxis there."

"Thank you"

With a bid of farewell, Harry left. The workers sent each other looks before both looked back at the door.

-ooOOoo-

A few hours later, the café was still open. A tired Kogoro walked in. The first person that greeted him was Amuro, whom led him to a table.

"Mouri-sensei! Good evening, do you want the usual?"

"Yeah and get me something to drink as well. I don't care what brand."

This surprised the blond man, as he blinked several times at the private detective. This was the first time that the man didn't ask for a particular brand. How tired was he exactly? He may act like the man's apprentice due to his real job, but after being around the Mouri family for a while he came to get used to their behaviors and habits. He changed the subject:

"Where are Ran-san and Conan-kun?"

"Tomorrow is the weekend, so Sonoko-kun has Ran for a sleepover and the brat is at a friend's place for the night."

 _Well, isn't today just odd?_ Amuro thought in confusion. He took the silence as an opportunity to go get the food ready while he told Azusa to get sake.

Azusa did as she was told. She left for a few minutes but soon returned with a small cup and a bottle of sake. As she placed both onto the table, she took notice of the same thing that her co-worker did. Yet, unlike her co-worker, she didn't beat around the bush. She asked:

"Is something the matter Mouri-san?"

She watched as the private detective poured some alcohol for himself. The man didn't reply right away as he was too busy taking a shot. His lack of responds to how good the alcohol was made her more worried. _What is going on today? First that kid and now Mouri-san_ , she wondered in confusion and worrisome. She was snapped out of her mind when Kogoro answered while he poured another shot:

"I've been working with the police all day today." The two workers stared at him from their spots. "We were looking for a missing person- which reminds me." The black headed man looked at the duo. "Have you two seen a foreigner 15 years old boy with black hair and a ring on his index finger?"

Azusa and Amuro sent each other looks of realization. The woman said to her co-worker:

"You don't think…?"

"Maybe"

For the first time that day, Kogoro's ears perked up. He asked quickly:

"So you've seen him?"

"We had a customer like that a few hours ago. Though he looked a bit younger than 15." Azusa explained to their customer. Her grip on the circular plate tightened at the thought of the boy. "I don't know much about him, but I did find out that his last name is Potter."

 _Potter? That isn't a Japanese name and they said that they've seen him, so could it be…?_ Kogoro wondered as went to drink another shot of sake. He looked over to his apprentice whom walked over with a plate filled with food. As the plate was placed onto the table, Amuro announced:

"He was looking for the Kudo family."

The private detective spit out the sake. This surprised the workers as they jumped back so to not get hit by the alcohol. The oldest of the trio coughed harshly. Amuro, who was the closest, pounded his hand on the man's back. Azusa said that she'd get a towel and quickly ran off. When Kogoro stopped coughing, he sent a look to the blond and shouted:

"That's the kid we're looking for!"

Dark blue eyes shadowed with understanding. It looked like it was a good thing that he studied the teenager and stored the information away. From the small description, he could only guess that the police themselves didn't really know much about the teenager in the looks department. He told his teacher:

"As we told you, his name is Potter. He has short black, messy hair and green eyes. He's thin and looks younger than 15, like Azusa-san said. He has a big ring with some sort of crest on it, I didn't really look. He also has a scar."

"A scar?"

"Yes, it's on his forehead and hard to miss. If I have to compare it to anything, it'd have to be lightning."

"And you said that he was looking for the Kudo family? What did you say?"

"I told him that they're not home at the moment, but I told him where they live."

Kogoro sat in silence as he thought deeply about the description. He ignored everything in his surroundings as he tried to connect what his dad said to his apprentice's description. His dad _has_ said that the teenager found out in the worst time about his birth family. From the tone, it would suggest that something was going on in the young man's life at the moment that wasn't the best. Something told him that it connected with the scar, but he wasn't sure why. _I'll have to send Inspector Megure the information through text. It's too late to call him._ Kogoro decided as he took out his cellphone, picked out his friend's number and started to text:

 _Megure,_

 _I found information on the kid. My apprentice, Amuro-kun, met him. This is the description that he gave me:_

 _\- Short black, messy hair._

 _\- Green eyes_

 _\- Thin_

 _\- Appears younger than 15_

 _\- His ring has some sort of crest on it_

 _\- Scar on forehead that resembles lightning_

 _\- Name that was provided to them was Potter_

 _Amuro-kun also provided him the location of the Kudo residence. He might appear any day now, now that he has the address._

 _The Amazing Sleeping Kogoro_

Kogoro hit the _sent_ button and put the cellphone away. He hoped that now that they had the information they could find the kid quickly.

"Mouri-san, is he a criminal?"

Azusa asked the detective as she cleaned the wet table with a towel. The man looked at her and shook his head.

"No, Azusa-chan, he's been missing for a long time. I can't tell you much though, but rest assure that he's a regular missing person and not a criminal."

"Then I hope that you'll find him. Poor kid, he looked really sad today when he left."

 _Yeah, I hope we do too._ Kogoro thought. For the rest of dinner he drank his sake and ate all of his food in silence, his mind slowly taken over by the alcohol but his thoughts were still on the missing teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, look at that! I'm not dead. Yay for me! (If I was dead, I would be somewhere far, far away, on a beach enjoying a drink.) Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**

It was early in the afternoon on the second day of the search, which was far better than the first day. Thanks to the information provided by Kogoro's apprentice, the officers found it easier to pinpoint where to go and who to approach. Their search has decreased drastically, as 2 of the hotels were crossed out early that morning from the list. At the moment, Kogoro got out of a car along with the Inspector. The two men made their way inside.

"We should have checked this hotel first."

Megure murmured to his friend as the clear glass doors opened and they walked in.

" _If_ he's there"

Kogoro muttered in return. They walked up to the front desk quickly where a male worker stood there with a smile. They were greeted:

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We're looking for someone, a teenager." The detective spoke first. The worker looked at them with a raise eyebrow at the odd answer. "Do you have a 15 years old teenage boy that goes by the name Potter? He has a scar on his forehead, wears a ring, green eyes and black hair."

This time both eyebrows shot up, almost hiding underneath his hair.

"Potter-san? Yes he does have a hotel room here."

The men tried not to show their eagerness at finally finding their missing person. Yet, their tones of voices and the fact that they both talked at the same time said otherwise.

"What?! Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not sirs. Potter-san left a while ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

Megure asked urgently. The hotel worker grasped his chin as he thought back earlier in the morning.

"Hm… all I know is that he left with his pet owl and- oh! He also asked if there was a flower shop nearby. I'm afraid that's all I know."

The men blinked at him. _Pet owl? Flowers?_ Both thought in confusion at the description. The further that they tried to find this teenager, the stranger he appeared. A ringing shook the men out of their thoughts. They looked at each other and then at the source of the sound, Kogoro's cellphone. The detective huffed, crumbling about who it could be but paused when he saw the name on the screen. He turned away from the worker at the front desk and walked a few feet away and answered. Before he could say anything, the person on the other line spoke first:

"Anata, you won't believe this."

His wife, Eri, announced in a tired voice, which made the man confused, but he cast it aside as it was her work. He asked:

"What's the problem? By the way, did you get an update from one of the officers on the kid's name and looks?"

"I did. When the officer came so did _they_. They found out and Yukiko is here, in my office, and Yusaku left- hey!"

The voice of his wife turned into an echo in the background. The main voice belonged to someone familiar:

"Where's my Tam-chan? Where's my baby boy?"

 _Shit_ , Kogoro cursed in his thoughts. He took the phone off of his ear and turned to the Inspector. He announced in a ' _we're doomed_ ' voice:

"The Kudo's are here and they found out."

Unlike him, the shorter man didn't hold back his thoughts.

"Shit!"

-ooOOoo-

Conan went through an interesting life, both as Shinichi and Conan, even though he hadn't hit the age of 18 yet. Being a detective when he was a teenager and now as a child (again), had led him to see through a lot of cases and people, much like his favourite character, Sherlock Holmes. He hadn't expected much of this weekend. He decided that he would stay with a family friend Professor Agasa and Haibara for the weekend so that he could get away from much of the craziness in his current life. It also didn't hurt that the Detective Boys squad were too busy with their families to come over to hang out. Also, now that Akai was found out by the FBI, he was taken away by his co-workers whom all thought that he had died for a reunion. Though, it was just for the weekend, so his house that he lend over to the FBI agent was now deserted. With all of that in consideration, he could check out how Haibara was doing with the antidote to change him back to his original form and simply hang out with no worries in mind.

Yet, he hadn't expected for his dad to call him on his Shinichi cellphone, as they talked not that long ago. It would explain why he stared at the screen on his phone with wariness before he answered:

"Moshi moshi?"

"Shinichi, do you remember us telling you about your little brother being dead?"

Conan pulled the phone away from his phone to look at it suspiciously. _Where did that come from? They don't talk about him at all._ He placed the phone back onto his ear and responded:

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's alive and here in Tokyo, looking for us."

Conan's body straightened itself in a snap. His fake glasses almost tumbled off of his face. He shouted without meaning to:

"What do you mean he's alive? Weren't you two told that he died?"

"He was never found, so the police declared him dead. Mouri-san's father called him, saying that Tamotsu is very much alive and has found out about us. He came all the way from the UK to look for us."

Blue eyes blinked at the information. Even for the Modern Sherlock, as the others called him, it took a little too long to process the information. He asked:

"How did he get to the UK?"

"I don't know" His father admitted. "But we're helping the police to look for him. He apparently knows where the house is, so I want you to keep an eye out for him. Call me right away when you see him. He's supposed to be 15, but the witnesses said that he looked a bit younger. The most noticeable thing about him is that he has green eyes and a scar on his forehead."

"O…Okay…"

There was a moment of silent. Conan didn't know if to say goodbye and hang up or what else to do. The only thing on his mind was that his baby brother was alive, somehow, someway, and that he was in Tokyo searching for them.

"Shinichi… I can tell by the tone of your voice that it's hard for you. To be frank, I'm having a hard time as well just trying to figure out what's up and down. But, if it really is Tamotsu, there'll be a lot of questions and catching up to do, from all of us. We can't let this chance pass."

Conan wasn't sure what to say at that point. His brain still tried to connect with everything that he was told. His father bid him farewell and hung up. The little boy placed his cellphone onto the table and simply sat there, blinking at the air. All he could do was get up and sit down at one of the larger windows, keeping a watchful eye for his potential younger brother.

-ooOOoo-

Harry wondered through the streets once more. He rubbed his eyes in tiresome from the lack of sleep for who knew how many nights in a row. Dark circles started to make themselves known underneath. They weren't too visible, but if one was close to him they would notice. The only difference from yesterday was that on his shoulder rested Hedwig, whom had a string attached to her leg. Even though he knew that the owl was smart enough not to get into trouble, he needed to show people that he had her 'under control'. He really didn't want trouble, not now. Today he planned to go to the Kudo's, with hope that they'd be there. Hedwig decided to tag along, as emotional support, which Harry really appreciated. He didn't know what he'd do if he had gone alone.

People around them looked at them with weird looks. Children pointed out to their friends or an adult to the owl, as they voiced not so quietly their awe. Harry didn't pay attention to them as he focused on trying to find the flower shop. The hotel worker at the front desk gave him specific directions. He even was given a drawn map! Emerald-like eyes looked down at the map in his hand as he remembered one thing specific:

 _"_ _Potter-san, don't worry too much. You don't need to know how to read Japanese to be able to find it. This flower shop may be small, but it's easy to find. It's practically covered in flowers! I'll draw you a map just in case._ "

 _I hope he's right_ , Harry thought. He looked up from the hand drawn map and stopped walking. He looked around once more before something caught his attention. There it was. It was the shop that he looked for. It stood in the corner, in an almost a humble manner, but yet it stuck out like a sore thumb because of how much flowers were all over the one storey high building. There were even flowers on the roof! Harry made his way towards it, which took only a few minutes.

In the shop it was even more crowded with flowers. A strong odor lazed around in the air, which almost made the teenager dizzy. He shook his head sharply to snap out of it. A short elderly woman walked up to him and greeted him:

"Welcome to Hana no Imi. What kind of flowers are you looking for?"

Harry looked down at her, rather surprise that there was someone shorter than him who was an adult. Well, she wasn't that much shorter, maybe only a few centimeters off. Still, it surprised him since he was the smallest in his year. He noticed how she looked at Hedwig only once, but kept her focus on him with no comment about the owl. He gave a quick glance over the inside of the shop and sighed mentally when he came with a blank mind. He said truthfully, almost embarrassed:

"I don't know. I just wanted to get some flowers for my… family."

"Well, what is the occasion?"

"Reunion…"

He responded quietly, unsure of how she would react. He very much doubts that a boy his age came in all that often with the same mindset as him. The old woman kept the smile, but it turned into an almost understanding one. She said:

"Then let me help you make a bouquet."

"T-Thank you"

Harry thanked after her with a light redness to his cheeks. He watched as she walked from one flower section to another. The wizard and owl looked at each other, neither knew what to say.

"That is a beautiful owl you got there." The old woman said without turning to his direction. The teenager was startled at her out of nowhere statement, but he knew that he should have expected it. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Hedwig"

"Hm… I don't think I've ever heard that name before." The shop worker hummed thoughtfully as she picked out a few pink flowers. "But is has a nice ring to it. Foreigner, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Harry started as he stroked his friend's feathers, which got him a nibble on his fingers. "She's really smart and is a good friend."

"Yes, sometimes animals do make better friends than humans, don't they?" The woman mussed in thoughtfulness, almost as if she thought back to a memory. "Now, how do you feel about the reunion?"

Harry shifted in his spot with unsureness. The snowy owl rubbed her head against his cheek, in a reassuring manner. He smiled softly at her, but the smile didn't stay for long as a look of sadness overshowed everything.

"I don't know… this is the first time meeting them." He revealed, which caught the woman's attention. He hadn't meant to tell her his reason, but the odor in the air and the warmth that raided off of her like waves made him feel calm. "I found out that I was adopted a while ago and came to Tokyo in search of them. I found where they live but…" He sighed, "But I want to meet them. I just don't know how to act or what to think. I guess… no, I know that I'm afraid. But I want to try, give it a chance."

He gulped, a rock-like feeling started to form in his throat. _So much for Gryffindor courage_ , he thought lamely. The woman didn't say anything at first. She simply stared at him with a critical eye, which made the teenager feel unease. He wasn't sure if she thought that he was lame or was suspicious that he was lying. Quickly, the worker got up and moved to pick up other flowers. In the end, she wrapped the flowers together in special paper and wrapped a bow to tie it all together. She walked up to him with a beautiful bouquet that made the male teenager stare at it in awe. There were at list a dozen or two flowers, all of which showed only three types of flowers: A pink rose, a yellow camellia and an amaryllis.

"These flowers have different meanings, all represent your journey." The old woman begun as she handed over the bouquet, to which Harry took carefully. "The pink rose represents a few things, but in your situation it would be trust. The yellow camellia means longing, as you want to give the reunion a chance. Finally, the amaryllis means shy, as you are still choosing your path and being cautious. Universally, actions speak louder than words. Sometimes, flowers are enough as they speak for themselves. You just need to know how to choose them."

Harry stared away from the woman at the bouquet in awe. He should know better. His adopted mother's side of the family had a tradition of picking flower names for their newborns. Now, he understood why. Hedwig left the spot on his shoulder as she flew away towards a circle flower gathering. The wizard was so focused on the bouquet of flowers that his grip on the string loosened, but by the time that he refocused his attention on his friend it was too late for him to catch it. The snowy owl ignored the humans as she grabbed a single flower and flew right back, dropping a single lily onto the bouquet before returning to her spot on the wizard's shoulder. The two humans looked surprised at the pick. Harry looked at his friend, before he turned his attention to the flower. He gently picked it up, almost as if it would get destroyed easily. He stared at it for a long moment, as his thoughts went back to his adopted mother. A thin line crossed his lips. The thoughts of his adopted parents made his heart ache. He remembered the Mirror of Erised. He still had the album from Hegrid in his trunk, back at the hotel. He also remembered the witch's last moments, protecting him from Voldermort. Her exact words and his cold laughter were some of the most common dreams that he dreamt. Harry took a strong grip onto his feelings and placed the flower in the middle. He explained to the elderly woman:

"My adopted mother was named after this flower. She has died protecting me when I was a baby." He looked at his friend. "And I would think that this is her way to bring me back to my birth family, and ask me to be happy."

Hedwig bobbed her head, happy to know that he got the hint. The worker smiled softly, in an almost broken smile. She voiced:

"Then I believe that your friend has picked right. A lily means many things, but for you it'll be hope, faith and remembrance. Do well to treasure whatever you can. Who knows, maybe one day whatever you'll treasure will help you in the toughest of times."

"Thank you… this means a lot for me. How much-?"

"Nothing" The woman interrupted him, ignoring his look of shock and attempt to say otherwise. "All I want you to do is one thing, put these flowers into use and reunite with your birth family. That will be enough of a payment."

"But- ow!"

Harry yelped when Hedwig pecked at the side of his head. He sent her a glare, to which she puffed her chest and stared right back with her amber eyes. He huffed and looked back at the woman. _It looks like I can't win with this one_ , he thought with a small amused smile.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Have a safe and successful journey, young man."

With a bid of farewell, Harry walked out of the shop and went to get a taxi. His heart felt lighter than when he walked in, and he felt a bit more confident. He hoped that everything would go well in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please check my page and check out how often I will be updating my multi-chapter stories as well as the polls that I might have up and running depending on when you're going to read this. Happy reading everyone! :)**

"Okay, Potter, use your Gryffindor courage and ring the bell."

Harry muttered to himself, staring at the European styled house- or more so mansion. The grip on the bouquet tightened a bit, making the paper make noise. He had just arrived, after a bit of trouble with the taxi driver since he didn't know the direction to the Kudo residence. If not for muggle technology, some sort of map that the driver called a GPS, they would have never arrived. Still, it took a good 20 minutes since traffic was in full bloom at this time of the day.

The teenager frowned when he felt the familiar of being stared at. He looked around him while Hedwig flew off of his shoulder to rest on one of the stone pillars at the front, to which a pair of gates were attached to. _Who's watching me?_ He thought with suspicion as he continued to look at both sides of the streets. He saw a few people walked by, but they didn't appear to look too out of place. Though, he swore that something was off about them. Harry returned his attention to the house, but when he looked carefully into the windows everything appeared calm. He looked at the neighbouring houses, where one appeared normal unlike the other. He stared at one specific window, in which a pair of curtains was drawn close in an unrealistic manner. He could make an outline of a pair of hands.

Harry stared until the curtains were let go. _What in Merlin's beard is going on here?_ He wondered. Were the neighbours the same as back in Little Whinging, where everybody on the street pushed their noses where they don't belong?

"Fucking brilliant, I must look like a desperate loser of a freak."

He muttered, not caring that he cursed. He gave himself a one look over to make sure that nothing was out of place. He specifically bought these clothes back in London, just before he left to Tokyo, so to look good for the reunion. He had a pair of black dress shoes, same colouring dress pants and a button up dark long-sleeve green shirt (which was forced upon him by one of the workers at the stores). The emerald eye teen double checked his sleeves, to make sure that they didn't reveal any scars. Though, he couldn't do much for the small ones on his hands, as they were from the chores that he received from the Dursley's. _Maybe it's the shirt? It's really hot outside. But I can't really tell. It seems that the cooling charm is working properly._ He thought with a small nod to himself at his accomplishment.

Harry looked at his owl friend, whom glared at him with impatience. The look said ' _I dare you to leave now without ringing the doorbell'_. The wizard glared right back and snapped unintentionally:

"I'm doing it, just wait a bloody minute!"

Hedwig didn't take his irritation to heart. She knew how nervous he was. Still, she puffed her chest out in responds.

Harry sighed at the reaction. He looked back at the doorbell, which was left untouched. He may as well get it over with. He lifted his pointed, ringed finger to the square. He paused just before he touched it, in a hesitated manner, before he pressed it. After a few seconds, he let go and just waited.

Second turned into moments which in turn became minutes, but nobody answered. This left the duo in complete silence. Harry's shoulders heaved down in disappointment. The bouquet felt like it became heavier, as if they took into account his emotions. He closed his eyes tightly, along with the grip on the bottom of the bouquet. In the end, he sighed loudly. His whole body placed itself on the floor with the back against the iron gates, slowly descending until he sat down. Hedwig flew down to his side, looking at him with worrisome. Harry opened his eyes to turn them towards the sky. He said softly:

"I guess I put too much hope into the meeting."

He placed the bouquet of flowers next to him gently, where Hedwig wasn't. Still, what did he expect? He was told yesterday of where they were. The chances were low, but he still went with it. Yet, was it worth coming for the next two months? What if they weren't home during that time either? He promised Dumbledore that he'd return to clean up the mess that he created. He wasn't about to pull back on his promise, no matter what. The British Wizarding Community may have turned their backs on him, but he wasn't going to do the same in return.

But… it hurt. The chance of having a family appeared nothing more than a sick dream that his mind came up with to help him through this troubled times. Harry felt a nudge on his hand. He looked in confusion towards the cause and saw that it was Hedwig. He was about to ask what was wrong, until a child's voice cut him off:

"Are you looking for the Kudo family?"

Harry's head snapped upwards towards the voice. He came face to face with a small child, whom couldn't be older than 8 years old. The boy's bright blue eyes, which looked far too intelligent for the apparent age, stared at him with a tilt of the head. If not for his childhood and school years, the wizard would have thought that he looked at him in a rather innocent manner. He gave the mysterious child a grin as he answered:

"Yes, but I see that they're not home." He got up then dusted off the back of his pants. He picked up the forgotten bouquet. The smile turned sad. "I'll be going. Come on Hedwig."

Hedwig didn't fly onto his shoulder. Much to Harry's shock, she flew over to the boy to rest on his shoulder. Both males stared at the female owl with the same expression. Neither knew what she was doing. The wizard turned his attention to the distracted boy with a critical eye. He was surprised that the child hasn't started to freak out or cry out in awe. It was a reaction that other people, in older age groups, would give. Who was this boy? Though, Harry got to admit, this was rather amusing as Hedwig started to groom the boy, whom tried to get her to stop but with failure. This got the wizard to chuckle. He said with amusements:

"I'm surprised that Hedwig likes you. Usually someone would have to give her biscuits or bacon to get her to so much as be on their shoulder or something."

The owl _hooted_ with offence. Harry smirked.

"Don't deny it. Bacon is practically your favourite food. Every time you come to me you expect me to give you one."

Hedwig straightened her body, mocking her human right back along with another _hoot_. The black headed teenager gave her a mock glare.

"Watch your language, young lady."

He was only ignored as the snowy owl returned to groom the boy's hair. The said mysterious child stared at the two, or more specifically the adolescent, as if they had lost it.

"Seriously Hedwig, let's go. There's no point in waiting around when no one's home-"

"Wait!" The boy quickly interrupted the older male. "They're coming."

Harry froze in his spot. He almost could not believe his ears, but he knew that what he heard was right. Emerald eyes stared straight into dark blue pair. He tried to study them to figure out how the child would know. The 8 year old kept the guarded look, but it slowly crippled away. Panic seeped through, which confused the older male. Why would this child, whom he never met before in his life, panic? Was this a prank or a genuine claim? He couldn't deal with it if it was a prank. Maybe Hedwig tried to tell him something through her going to this boy rather than return to his shoulder. Harry asked carefully:

"How do you know that they're coming?"

The boy shoved a hand into his pocket, looking conflicted. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled out a cellphone. He admitted:

"I have their phone numbers. They arrived earlier today. I called them saying that someone was in front of their home."

Harry's eyebrows knitted and a frown appeared on his lips. The first rational explanation that went through his mind was that this child was an acquaintance of the family. Yet, the more that he thought about it, the more that something deep, deep inside of him told him otherwise. There was some sort of a connection that made itself known the more that they talked. Was it his sub-consciousness that tried to tell him something, or was it his imagination? He warned the boy:

"If you're pulling some sort of a prank-"

"No, I'm not."

"Then-"

Harry stopped in his tracks when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He looked at both ends of the streets. There were people crowding. It wasn't that, that was the problem. The problem was that these were the same people that he saw and even walked past not too long ago. He didn't believe in coincidences, which this was far from it. There were 10 in total, half on each end. They appeared to move closer a bit, as if they waited for something to happen. He straightened his back, his body stiff as it was ready to fight or flee. These weren't normal people. It appeared that it was noticed, because the child grabbed a hold of his unoccupied hand, gripping in an iron-like grip. The child quickly said:

"They're not here to hurt you!"

Harry looked at the child, now knowing that something was definitely off about him. He asked with narrow eyes:

"Who are these people?"

"They're the police. They've been told that the missing son of the Kudo's, Kudo Tamotsu, has been found and is back in Tokyo, looking for his family."

"Who _are_ you?"

Harry snapped, not meaning to. He was not in the mood for secrecy. He was scared for what was to happen to him as well as confused all at once. Overall, he knew that he was a sitting duck, much to his annoyance. From past experiences, this was the worst case scenario that he could be in. The mysterious child didn't say anything at first. He looked at him with his big dark blue conflicted eyes, as if he tried to figure something out. Finally, he said:

"If you really are Kudo Tamotsu, you are safe and everything will be explained. I promise. Just… just don't run away. I don't know how much we can take you being gone for the second time."

Harry stared at the boy, unsure of what to say or think. _What does he mean by 'we'? Is he my little brother? It shouldn't be possible. The potion would have told me so. What is going on here?!_ He looked up towards the people with a tense look, as they took the opportunity to move closer. One of his eyes twitch as anger started to boil at their poor decision making. He barked at them:

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" All the undercover officers froze. "You have got to be the worst undercover cops I've ever had the displeasure to see. I do better sneaking around without getting caught and I'm not even trained like you twits. Unless you are planning to jump and handcuff me, piss off, _now_! I'm not going anywhere with you arseholes. If you don't, I will fight and run off."

The officers stared at the teenager in pure disbelief. They had their share of rude behaviour from ordinary people, but this was certainly an odd one. They had no idea what in the world this adolescent just called them. Still, unless they wanted to get the Inspector on their asses, they better do as the kid said. They slowly moved back until they were on the end of each street. They blocked the ways in case he decided to run off in either way. Harry huffed and sent dark glares at the officers. He had little respect for them, as they did little to nothing to help him throughout his life.

"You're lucky that they don't understand English slang. If they did, you'd be in a lot of trouble."

Harry's attention returned to the spoken amused child. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are not normal."

The black headed 8 years old didn't bother hiding his smile. He replied:

"Neither are you" The blue eyes looked at the hand in which the smaller hand clenched onto as if his life dependent on it. "Those scars aren't normal."

Harry decided against getting his hand out of the child's grip. He gave a sad smile, saying:

"You could say that I didn't have a normal life."

"Are you a criminal?"

The wizard blinked a few times then burst into laughter. The laughter was one of those that came within one's belly and made a person cry. The teenager ignored the offended look, as he kneeled down on one knee and placed the bouquet onto the ground once more due to his lack of energy. He brushed away the tears once his laughter started to die down. He explained simply, a true smile at last came to light:

"I'm far from it, believe me. A lot of people see me as a sort of celebrity back home."

"That doesn't make sense!"

The child protested, clearly annoyed.

" _You_ don't make sense, so you have no room to talk. I'll explain everything, _later_."

Harry emphasized the last word with a pointed look. The child huffed with annoyance, but didn't argue any further.

Harry took a moment to gather himself, including the bouquet, and get up. Just at that moment, two cars pulled over, each on one end of the street. In total, four people walked out and towards them. Nobody looked familiar, except for one person. The wizard thought hard when something clicked into place. He announced as the people came within hearing range:

"Are you related to Mouri-san?"

The tallest man looked annoyed. He got a grumble responds:

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Oh, you look a lot like him. By the way, he's _really_ bad at giving directions. I've been trying to find something all day yesterday and he didn't give me much help. I tried calling him to ask for more specific directions, but he said that I'll find it soon enough."

"That's him alright."

"Alright, so… am I being arrested right now? That would suck, because I kind of like my life outside of prison. Still, I'm not sorry about what I called the officers. They're really a bunch of twits. I recognized them the second that they started to walk closer to me a minute ago. You need to up their training. I heard the army is a good place to start."

A short, fat man, as well as the only one with a hat, sighed. He stated with a pointed look:

"They didn't tell me about the encounter."

Harry gave out a weak:

"Oh… so I'm in trouble now." He looked at the rest of the people, noticing a certain similarity from the other two people. He then remembered what the kid said. He grew nervous, unsure of what to do or say. He saw, what he presumed to be, a couple look at him with tearful expressions. Were they the Kudo's? Well, it was rather obvious, when he thought about it a bit longer. Why would complete strangers cry at the sight of him? That was, unless they were wizards from Britain that wanted to shake hands with the Boy-Who-Lived, but even that didn't make sense, as he was the attention-seeking-brat of the United Kingdom at the moment. The mysterious child let go of his hand and made his way to the said couple. He turned to look back at the teenager while he nudged his head towards the two adults. Hedwig took the opportunity to move from the position of the child's shoulder and return to her spot on the wizard's. She nudged him in encouragement. Harry gulped as he gripped onto the bouquet a bit tighter. He held the dozens of flowers towards the couple, saying nervously, "T-This is for you…"

"It really is you, Tam-chan!"

The woman cried out, throwing herself at him, wrapping him into a tight hug. Hedwig quickly flew out of reach just in time, before she was crushed as well. Harry flinched. His eyes clenched tightly, just waiting and wishing for the hug to be over. He was not used to hugs, at all. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gave him in total around a dozen of hugs, but he shied away from all human contact whenever possible. The only ones that he was familiar with were those that brought pain. If he had opened his eyes, he would have noticed the suspicious looks that everybody sent him.

It felt like a lifetime had went by, when the hug ended. Harry opened his eyes, looking straight into a pair of teary blue. This woman, his _mother_ , took his face into her hands gently. He asked quietly, with a bit of struggle as he felt everything finally getting to him:

"How do you know that I'm your son?"

"I may have held you for only a few hours, but a mother never forgets her child."

Harry almost broke down in tears. His worst fears were laid to rest as all he could do was give her the bouquet once more. They were a bit damaged from the literal breath taking hug, but they were mostly intact. His mother took the bouquet happily, her eyes never left his. He looked at a specific flower, the lily, which was left completely untouched. He looked up at the next person that moved within his vision, to face his father. He blinked a few times, when he saw an additional of two transparent figures: his adopted parents. Lily and James gave him smiles and moved their lips:

"You're home. We love you."

In a mist-like manner, they vanished. Harry finally broke into tears. He gave a tearful smile and announced:

"I'm home"


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was quite annoyed. He wanted nothing more to do than get to know his family. Even they showed the same need. Yet, these people dragged him to the police station where he had to answer some questions. He had to talk with the superintendent and the lawyer from before. It was quite a surprise to learn that she was Mori's daughter-in-law and a family friend. The wizard hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions. Still, he wasn't looking forward to it. It felt like it was his fourth year all over again. At least his parents were there. The strange child that he met went back to the neighbour's house, though he wasn't sure why that matter. Was it because of the strange feelings that the little boy gave off? Harry may be bad at Divination, but he wasn't an idiot.

Not after all these years.

Harry kept his temper in check as they led him to a quiet small sized room. It looked like the police used this room for interrogation sessions. That was, if the lack of objects aside from a few chairs, a table and a wall sized mirror said anything about it. Even though the room was small, it managed to fit three people in with enough room to spare. The only people that were in the room were Harry, the lawyer and the inspector from before. The other three didn't enter and were in another room that had the same mirror. From a quick glimpse, he knew that they could view him but he couldn't do the same.

If anyone asked him, Harry was almost happy that there weren't more people in the room with him and the other two. If any more people came, then he would have a hard time concentrating. He had a good control over his claustrophobia. Yet, under certain circumstances his control could break. With a deep inhale through the nose, he had to remind himself that this wasn't his childhood bedroom. As long as it wasn't the cupboard under the stairs, he didn't mind the size of the room.

Being polite, he allowed the lady to sit first before he grabbed one of the seats. He kept a neutral face, as best as he could. He tried not to show his exhaustion from the emotional reunion and his eagerness to be with his parents. He didn't know what these people would do if he showed them his feelings. At least they allowed Hedwig to stay with him for the interrogation. Though, it may have something to do with the look of threat that he sent them. It was either that, or it was his first friend's glare that did the trick. Anyway, she stayed and he was happy about that, at least.

To break off the ice, the strangers took turns to introduce themselves to Harry. They wished to interrogate him first before they would answer any of his questions. It was simple enough, so the teenager didn't object. The lady, Eri, started off with the basic questions first.

"What's your current name?"

"I'm not too sure how it is in Japanese order, but in the English order it's Harry James Potter."

Harry's emerald eyes watched as she wrote his answer down on a piece of paper. It was in complete Japanese, so he couldn't tell what type of paper it was. He could only guess that it was something legal.

"How old are you and what day do you celebrate your birthday?"

"I'm going to be 15 this July 31st."

"Who adopted you?"

"Potter Lily and James"

"What are their occupations?"

"My father was a… police officer. But I'm not sure what my mother's was." The two adults sent him confused mixed realized looks. He explained with softness. "They died when I was a little over a year old."

"How did they die?"

The inspector asked next with an interested look. Harry took a few moments to try and relate Voldemort's occupation with something Muggle. While he did that, he was almost amused how the adults didn't push him to answer straight away. It was nice, in comparison to the Wizarding World. The wizards and witches didn't like to wait for anything, no matter how sensitive the topic was. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were the prime examples. It was either that, or they didn't want to hear an answer. Fudge was the prime example of that. Finally, Harry managed to remember something. He answered:

"They died by protecting me from a terrorist. This scar is the only thing that he gave me."

Terrorist may have been a too extreme of an example, because the inspector and lawyer looked between shocked and horrified. The lady asked of him:

"What do you mean a terrorist? Do you know where he is now?"

"No. I didn't even know about him until I went to my parents' boarding school." He pushed down his anger in remembrance of what he was told for most of his life by the Dursley's. "I was told by my guardians for most of my life that they were no good drunks that died in a car accident."

Eri pushed her glasses up her nose, her eyes appeared a bit sharper than before. The inspector, Megure, looked even more serious than before, if that was possible. This made Harry pause in wonder if he should not have mentioned that last part. Hedwig on his shoulder nibbled on the tip of his ear in reassurance that everything would be alright. It made the teenager relax. He raised a hand to stroke her white feathers. It didn't matter now. It was out and he would deal with the consequences.

"Who are your guardians right now?"

Megure asked next.

"Dursley Petunia and Vernon"

"Do they know that you're here?"

"No…" Harry started while he studied the two adults. "They think that I'm at a friend's."

"Aren't they checking on you to see how you are?"

"No"

The man hummed in a deep thoughtful voice as he stroked his chin. His look of suspicion was matched with Eri's. The two turned back to the wizard to continue the interrogation. Though, what they said next wasn't something that he expected.

"We would like to have their address."

Harry's body stiffened at the undertone order. He stared at them with great caution as he picked his words with carefulness.

"Why do you need their address?"

"Potter-san, there's a lot of legal steps that will need to be taken so that your guardianship can be transferred to the Kudo's. We would also need to take a look at your home life and its conditions."

Eri explained to him in a simple way, but not with a tone that suggested she did so because he was dumb or anything. It was quite different from the explanations that certain professors and a best friend did for him when he asked questions. At least she didn't role her eyes at him, which was a bonus. But the latter reason made him frown. He tried to assure them:

"I'll give you the address, but you don't need to look at the conditions. I would rather that the transfer would be as quick as possible."

Yet they didn't look convinced. If it was possible, it appeared that he motivated them to go on with their plans more so than a second ago. They gave Harry a pen and pointed on the paper where to write it. But he hesitated to write down the address. Hedwig knew that hesitation a little too well. She flew onto the desk and nibbled onto one of his fingers in a harsh manner. It got a yelp out of him and he glared at her. The owl hooted at him with a command and pointed with a claw to the paper. Harry didn't care that he looked crazy when he tried to convince her that it was a bad idea.

"Hedwig, I don't think that this is a good idea-"

 _Hoot_

"Hedwig-"

 _Hoot!_

"But-"

 _Hoot! Hoot!_ Another harsh nibble.

"Ugh, fine!" He wrote the address in English along with the names. He tried not to pout while he muttered underneath his breath in half heartiness. "There, are you bloody happy now? If this turns ugly, it'll be on your head."

With a satisfied _hoot_ , Hedwig flew back to land onto his shoulder. Harry pushed the paper and pen back to the lawyer, who looked at him in confusion along with the inspector. The wizard ignored them and waited for the next set of questions. They brought up his parents again.

"How did the Potters find you?"

Harry didn't answer it right away. He thought back to his visit to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The Potters left a will, but that was about it. They had not expected to die, so they didn't leave anything else. It was rather careless of them, the young wizard thought. He loved them, of course, but they were still careless with what they did with this information. Now, the only people that had any sort of information about this topic were his headmaster and godfather. He told the two adults what they told him.

"I don't really know. They never left any letter explaining anything."

"So how do you know about being adopted?"

"The only people that seemed to have noticed that something was off were my headmaster and a friend of my parents." He lied a tad in the end. He couldn't say his godfather. They would start to ask questions about that. So he had to switch it to a friend, which was true. "He told me that he hasn't seen them for almost a year, before they showed up with me. But their friend has seen them more often. They told me that my adoptive mother didn't appear pregnant at all."

"But that doesn't explain how you found out you were adopted. Some women when pregnant don't appear as so."

Eri explained to the teenager in front of her. He nodded in understanding, but continued on with his story. It was a good thing that he, the headmaster and Mori-san talked about this and came up with a story.

"When we became suspicious I was sent to a hospital for a parenting test. I found out that the Potters aren't my parents. It took a while to find out who my birth parents were. They were the Kudo's. When I found out I came here to meet them."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we do the same test?"

Harry shook his head and relaxed a bit. It appeared that the session was over, for now.

-ooOOoo-

On the other side of the mirror, Yukiko had a look of recognition in her eyes. They widened and it took a lot of self will to not gasp. She could not believe that her baby boy was _the_ Harry Potter. Even though she was a squib and didn't get the magical training, she stayed in touch with the Wizarding World. She kept a hold on her family's many vaults since her father's death and read the newspaper as often as possible. She has told her husband about her magical background after they married. Her father forbade her from saying anything beforehand. After he found out, Yusaku read some books and a bit of the newspaper, but left the magical knowledge to his wife. She was the professional out of the two of them, so he was comfortable to leave everything to her. Of course, as a loving husband, he helped her when she needed it. Yet it wasn't much as he was a Muggle, so his status in the magical world was lower than that of hers. Her older son wasn't any better, because he didn't know anything about the magical world.

Yukiko listened to the conversation between her husband and Kogoro. Neither showed any recognition or reaction to the name. No, they talked about the answers the teenager gave. She made a mental note to fill her husband in later, when they'd return home with their son. They would need to do it either before or after they revealed Shinichi of a world that he never knew existed. She watched in silence as a nurse came in and took some of her son's blood. Her heart broke as she glazed over the worn up teenage form. All she wanted to do was to hold him and never let go and keep him away from danger. But there were a few problems. One was that, from the way Harry reacted to her hugging him, she wasn't sure that he would appreciate any sort of touch. The second was that she couldn't protect him, as there were many British wizards and witches after him. One of which was Voldemort. Yes, she wasn't a skeptic but neither was she a complete believer. One didn't marry an author who wrote mysteries and was a detective as a sideline and not learn anything. No, they'd need to talk about it later.

Yukiko paused and backtracked on her thoughts. Something wasn't right. The brown headed mother frowned as she dissected her thoughts and looked once again at her son. She noticed how he thrust his left arm forward and hid his right arm from the nurse's view. The nurse didn't notice it and focused on their job. Her blue eyes looked over at the other inhabitants of the interrogation room. Her friend, Eri's, eyes narrowed a bit and wrote down something on the papers. The inspector didn't show much of a reaction, so she couldn't tell what he thought.

She listened once more on the conversation beside her. It turned to a different, and unpleasant, topic. It was one that made her pause in realization.

"He appears abused."

Her husband, Yusaku, proclaimed in an unpleasant tone. The tone wasn't that of his detective or calm and laid back self. No, this one was harsh and held back a lot of anger. It matched the feeling that started to boil inside Yukiko as she realized that he was right. Everything made sense! Why else would he hide his arm and appear smaller than what he looked? It would also explain the responds in regards to the British family. Beside him, Kogoro nodded in agreement. He voiced in responds:

"This is going to get messy. We can't do much aside from alerting the British authorities, but I don't know how much it'll help. And if the public finds out, your family will be swarmed with the press for months."

Yukiko bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. He was right. It was one of the rare times that she wished that neither she nor Yusaku were famous. The only other times were when Shinichi was born and after her youngest was kidnapped. The press didn't leave them for weeks, and even then brought the topics up every now and then. She could only imagine that for Harry it would be worse, as it might alert the magical community back in Britain. She broke into their conversation:

"Then we'll have to do it as quiet and fast as possible."

The two men looked at her in confusion at the statement.

"But how? You two are rather famous."

Kogoro asked of his friend. Yukiko's smile turned mischievous and almost predatory.

"Leave that to us."

Yusaku looked at his wife and, as if he read her mind, smirked. But the smirk almost disappeared as fast as it appeared a moment later. If this was true, which it was most likely was, then that meant that the small Kudo family would have a lot of work to do. He had seen abused victims in past cases. At some points he wrote about them in past books, so that he brought something new to his writing. But this was his youngest son. How he would react to them figuring it out was up in the air. Not only that, but how Shinichi would react was even more of a mystery.

They'd need to be prepared for anything.

But first, they needed to set a room up for him. Yusaku turned to his wife. He asked of her:

"Yukiko, can you head back to our home and set up a bedroom for Tamotsu? As soon as we're done, we'll head back to the manor."

His wife nodded in understanding. Her eyes lightened up at the thought of her youngest returning home. The couple kiss briefly and with a quick goodbye to both men she left. Not even a minute later, Yusaku's phone dinged to inform him that he had a text. The man looked at it for a brief moment before he tucked it away. He nodded in satisfaction.

 _To: Yu-chan!_

 _Topic: Shin-chan_

 _I'll inform Shin-chan of what's going on. I'll also introduce him to the magical world. Take your time and make sure to get Tam-chan something to eat. He looks way too thin. I'll cook us some dinner for when you two get back._

 _Love you 3_

Today was indeed an interesting day, Yusaku decided. He could only hope that everything would end well.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinichi Kudo, or better known as Conan in his kid form, never believed in magic. It was hard to believe in it, when one was a detective and knew almost every trick in the book. Magic shows may have been interesting when he was young- er… younger. He'd go with toddlerhood. But after he became invested in detective skills, his belief for magic died out. It was not that different from other teenagers. The only differences were that he never found entertainment in it anymore while the others still did. The only thing related to magic that he found any entertainment was in Kaito Kid. At least the thief made things interesting and challenging.

No, he did not believe in magic. So it was of no surprise that he was quite shock and sceptic when his mother revealed that, in fact, he came from a magical family. If it was not for how serious she looked, he would have thought she was pulling a prank on him.

"Wait… what?"

"You, Tam-chan and I come from a family of wizards and witches."

Blue eyes blinked with deeper confusion.

"Okaa-san, magic doesn't exist. There's no such thing as wizards and witches."

His mother gave him a grim smile. Her eyes turned sad. She mused out loud with a nod:

"I can understand why you would think that. Neither you nor I were born with magic, unlike Tam-chan. He gets it from my side of the family."

Shinichi felt a headache start to form. This was not real. It had to be a trick. He tried to reason why it was a trick, even though, in his gut, he knew that it wasn't. He demanded:

"I want to see proof."

Yukiko gave him a small grin. She turned around a bit to pick up a small old warned out box. With it, the lid was taken off. The opened box was handed to the son, who took it with hesitation. He blinked as he looked inside. As he took the objects out, his mother explained to him of the contents.

"Most of these belonged to your grandfather and grandmother. The newspapers are newer, dating back to when Tam-chan was born. The ones on top are the newer ones from the last few months."

Shinichi looked at his grandparents contents first. There was a pair for both the mirror and journal. He grabbed one of the mirrors first. The brown headed ex-actress grabbed the other and showed with her hands for her son to copy her movements. He did, as he watched with deep concentration to figure out what made the mirrors 'magic'. The woman stated to the mirror:

"Connect to Fujimine Sakura"

Then something happened that made Shinichi almost drop the priceless mirror. It shinned a bit before it revealed his mother's reflection. His glasses dropped a bit. He stuttered:

"Wh-what? How? This- old- shouldn't have camera- what?"

Yukiko didn't bother to hide her look of amusements. She explained to her shocked son:

"Your grandfather used to go overseas a lot to conduct business. But he and your grandmother grew homesick and missed each other quite a bit. One thing that they did was get two-way communication devices. This mirror was one of them, and the journals are the other. Here, let me show you."

She handed him one of the journals while she grabbed the other. With both flipped opened, the female of the duo grabbed a pen and scribbled some words on it. Her hand gestured for her son to look at his journal, which he did with wide eyes. On his page were written in elegant writing random words. That writing belonged to his mother. If he hasn't seen the writing appeared on its own, out of nowhere. If he didn't know there was no way that she could have this before handing it to him, he would have thought it was a trick. It wasn't.

Slow, piece of evidence by piece, his stubbornness and skepticism started to fall apart. Disbelief, wonder and curiosity replaced them. He slapped the journal closed, closed his eyes and tried to wrap his mind around what he was given. It didn't make sense. He had to make sure that he went through every information that he knew. To scan them and compare them to what he saw.

Yukiko stood up in silence, with a grin. She knew that if he wanted to know something, he'd ask. With that, she left to cook dinner.

Shinichi paid no attention to her leave. He heard her, but didn't care. With the sounds of frying pans moving around, he knew where she was and what she was doing. He reopened his eyes, which turned to the newspapers. They were looked through by the teenager trapped in a child's body. The older ones came and went first. He watched with interest at the pictures that moved and were quite lifelike. There was no technology that he knew, which acted like a video on a piece of paper. It was impossible, until now. Articles were read in quick but efficient pace. Half of the information was understood, if one went with common sense. It also didn't hurt that he read the other articles that talked more in depth about the subjects. Others left Shinichi more puzzled than before. The more up to date newspapers were in English. His English was excellent, but it didn't help much. Harry Potter. Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts. Beauxbatons. Durmstrang. Dragons. Mermaids. Maze filled with monsters and traps. You-Know-Who, which he didn't know who they talked about. Liar. Attention seeker. Death. Accident. Cedric Diggory. No need to fear. Wizarding War against You-Know-Who. There was so much new information that made Shinichi pause to relook at his thoughts.

Shinichi wasn't one for politics. He already was too busy with murders and suicides. Why should he care to add politics onto the list? Sure he ran into politician deaths once in a while, but that was the closest he ever got to politics in general. For a detective, he found the politics a messy business that was best to keep an eye on from far away. With that said, he was sure that many of the articles that bashed this Harry Potter had to do with politics.

It was time to ask his mother about the articles, among other things.

So he did. With a hop from the chairs, he made his way to the kitchen to start his interrogation. His mother's back was to him, as she cooked with a determine look on her face. She hoped from one ingredient to another, in a frantic manner. The woman wondered out loud about the dishes she should make. There was a comment that it wouldn't be a big dinner, but enough for _4_ people. This told Shinichi that his younger brother might come home. The idea that there was a huge chance made the eldest son both excited and nervous. He remembered the first time he found out that he had a younger brother. There was a school project in elementary school that required all students to make a family tree. So he did. He looked through every photo that he could get his hands on and stumbled upon a birth certificate. It stated the name of his brother, the date he was born and all that basic information. The next day, he came to school with a hazy expression and mind, after a short but informed evening with his parents. Even though he always hoped that his brother was alive, he still grew up as an only child. This would be an odd experience, not only for him, but for the whole family. Two children? A younger brother? An _older_ brother? Those three concepts were foreign for the small family. Yet, Shinichi was confident that they would pull through.

"Oh, I wonder if Tam-chan likes fish. Hm… does he like-?"

Shinichi bit back a smile. It was nice to have his parents back, no matter how much they like to embarrass him. He spoke up:

"Okaa-san, I'm sure that he'll like whatever you'll cook. But don't make anything spicy, we don't know if he can deal with that. And maybe cook something close to home, wherever he lived?"

"Oh! That's a brilliant idea Shin-chan."

Yukiko replied with brightness and hurried to make a Japanese mix British dinner. The blue eyed son jumped onto one of the seats at the island, in the middle of the large kitchen. He watched his mother for a few minutes, while he listed off some questions and rated them on their importance in his mind. With his glasses taken off, no need for the disguise anymore, he started the interrogation.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about our family being… magical?"

The word was still hard for him to swallow. How could it, when he believed for most of his life that there was no such thing? A sigh escaped from the ex-actress's lips. She took out some meat and placed it on the island. While it was being prepared, she answered with honesty:

"I didn't think it'd be important, since neither you nor I have magic. I didn't think that Tam-chan would have it either." A worried look entered her eyes. "Now that there's a wizard in the family, Tam-chan will be the heir. Everyone will pressure him to continue the reputation of the Fujimine family."

Shinichi blinked at the news.

"Reputation?" He wondered. He had few memories of his Fujimine grandparents. What he remembered was the strict but kind auras that surrounded their beings. They were quite high class, but the thoughts behind it all never once crossed his mind. The duo died when he was 6, so by the time he grew interested in them it was too late. The answers were always too vague on the few times he did ask about them. Now it all made sense, all but one thing. "What reputation?"

"Hm… how should I explain it?" His mother hummed with serious thought, which was rare. "My side of the family had wizards and witches that were more on the unique side of the spectrum. If you want to call it that. We were for a long time a powerful family."

"How long are we talking about?"

Yukiko sent her son a sheepish smile as she answered.

"A millennium"

Shinichi almost choked on his saliva. During his many cases, he met powerful families and famous historical figures. Their reputations, at most, went back centuries. It was rare when he met someone whose reputation stayed strong for a millennium.

"W-What?" He stuttered. His wide, shocked eyes blinked many times. "What made us so powerful?"

"Many would say that our powers had no limits, and I can't say that I blame them. _Every_ member of the family specialized in a magical field with extreme ease, like we were born for it. It always came natural for us. My father, for example, was an expert in the rune field. Even though I never had magic, I was always good with manipulation of some kind. If I did have magic, I would have been an expert in either potions or mind control. You would have been quite good in Charms or in mind control, like me."

Yukiko sighed when the mixer wouldn't mix. After she pushed a few buttons, it finally worked. With a relief smile, she made her way to work on rice. Through the 10 minutes that it took her to get the machine to work, Shinichi managed to wrap his mind around the information. If he had magic, it'd make sense on what she said. It was no brainer to the fields she mentioned. He had a good amount of knowledge of what runes were, as sometimes criminals or victims used them. Potions were that, from what popular culture always said, at least. Charms were as easy to figure out what they meant. Mind control was something that he'd take to like fish to water, he knew for sure. It almost made him want to have magic. But he had a gut feeling that it would have changed his life too much for his liking. This new information brought up new questions. So he asked them.

"So what will happen to Tamotsu? Do we have to worry about a press or something, once they figure out that the family line is continuing?"

Now Yukiko looked concerned. She hasn't thought about that, and knew that the Japanese Magical Community wouldn't be the only one to watch them. Not when they figured out that the new heir was none other than Harry Potter. She'd need to look into that, but she needed to make some sort of a decision now. With a sigh, she replied:

"We'll worry about it later. For now, everyone will have to keep quiet. It won't do any of us any good when everyone finds out, before we settle down into the family we should have been."

Shinichi nodded in acceptance. He placed the newer newspapers onto the only empty spot on the island, and started to list off his questions.

"It says that Harry Potter, You-Know-Who and a Wizarding War. What are those? I don't know any you know who."

Yukiko almost dropped her plate full of vegetables that would go into the soup. Her youthful face turned pale. She uttered in shock:

"I forgot those newspapers were in there."

"Okaa-san?"

Her son voiced with worrisome. He never saw his mother in this state. It actually scared him, though he wouldn't admit it to most people except his father. The brown headed woman shook her head, the brown hair moved alongside her in its low ponytail. She took in a deep breath before continuing with her cooking and answered the questions.

"You-Know-Who is a dark wizard that terrorized Britain in the 1960s and 70s. You can compare him to Hitler, and even then his ideals appear more extreme." Shinichi's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. That was new. "Everyone grew so terrified of him that nobody dares to say his name. That's where the names You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come from. I don't know what his name is, because Asia in general doesn't care for what happens in Europe. So the magical newspapers never say much except for a short article."

"But the British know"

"Yes, and they wouldn't share the name with anybody. It's a taboo. You know the expression 'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear'?" He nodded. "The British magical community believes in it. It is to the point that they swear up and down that he _will_ appear if one said his name. That's why nobody outside of Europe knows his name."

"So I take it that he has a strong connection with the Wizarding War?"

His mother nodded. A bit of colour returned to her face, but not much.

"Yes, he was the one that started it. It took place only in Britain, but it affected the rest of Europe. They say that if he had won, then his campaign would have spread to the rest of Europe. It doesn't help that many of his Death Eaters were left to roam free."

Shinichi couldn't help but snore at the name.

"Death Eaters?"

The look he was given killed the humour. He hunched a bit, trying to make himself appear smaller so to not get hit with the hot frying pan in her hand. Thank God that the look lasted only a few seconds, before she turned back to the food.

"Those were his… minions, I guess you can call them?" Yukiko gave a small shrug. "They committed many crimes of all kinds. They vary from murders to rapes to torture."

Shinichi sat up straight when he heard of the list of crimes. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"W-Wait, and they were let go?!"

"The British Ministry of Magic is known all around the world for being corrupted. It was true during the war, and it's still true today. That's where Harry Potter comes in."

"What of this Harry Potter? It says here that he's only 14."

What made him so important that the newspapers always called him the Boy-Who-Lived? And what was his connection to the war? Shinichi couldn't picture anybody allowing a 14 year old to go into the battle field. The teenager trapped in a child's body once more raised an eyebrow at how uncomfortable his mother looked. With a defeated body language, she said over her shoulder:

"He defeated You-Know-Who when he was a little over a year old. They don't know how, but his parents were killed while he managed to get out of it alive. He shouldn't have, because Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, cannot be blocked in any way. But he did the impossible. Not only did he survive, but he killed You-Know-Who in return. That has ended the war. But not too long ago, as I guess you have read, there's a controversy over his return. The only ones that say that he has returned are Dumbledore, a headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a wizarding school. The other is Harry Potter…" Yukiko paused in her explanation as she finished with the rice and pushed it aside, to let it rest in the fast cooker. Her blue eyes turned to her eldest. "I want you to do me a favour, Shinichi."

Shinichi was taken back that she didn't use the usual nickname. Today only got weirder, but it couldn't get any stranger than this, he decided.

"What is it?"

"I know that you like to act like Sherlock Holmes, which means that you deduce who the person is on the spot. But don't do that to your brother."

"Why?"

"Your brother is Harry Potter"

Shinichi wasn't one to believe in magic. But now, he knew for sure, that _real_ magic did exist. Not only that, but he knew for sure that jinxes were real. Now that he knew that, he should really stop doing it to himself.


End file.
